powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
is the title of the 37th entry in the Super Sentai series. It replaced ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and joined as part of the Super Hero Time block on TV Asahi. On October 6, 2013, it was joined by as part of Super Hero Time, and was replaced by Ressha Sentai ToQger on Feburary 16, 2014. Kyoryuger's footage is used to create the American adaption, Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. Story Long ago, in the time of the dinosaurs, the Earth was invaded by an alien menace called Deboth, the leader of an invasion army. On the verge of extinction, some of the dinosaurs are transformed into Zyudenryu and seal Deboth and his forces in ice. Now, in the modern world, the Deboth Army have thawed and now intend to commence the mass extinction of humanity while thawing their still frozen leader. But having prepared for it, Wise God Torin gathers the only people capable of helping the Zyudenryu stop the Deboth Army: , which has been shortened to .http://orendsrange.blogspot.com/2012/12/juuden-sentai-kyoryuger-plot-revealed.html Characters Main Kyoryugers Other Kyoryugers Future Kyoryugers Allies * Gentle * Mikoto Amano * Moshinosuke Iwaizumi * Rika Fukui * Rin Katsuyama *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Ressha Sentai ToQger Civilians * Shiro Mifune (Ian's deceased best friend) * Rika Fukui (Nobuharu's niece) * Kenichi Fukui (Nobuharu's deceased brother-in-law) * Genryu Rippukan (Souji's father) * Yuuji * Tsuyoshi * Reiko Tanba (Souji's mother) * Mitsuhiko Kanna Villains Deboth Army *Creator Devius ** Transcendenterfly God Deboth ** Priests *** Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos *** Demon Sword Priest Mad Torin *** Crimson High Priest Salamaz ** Debo Knights *** Raging Knight Dogold *** Sorrowful Knight Aigaron *** Resentful Knight Endolf *** Joyful Knight Candelilla **** Funfilled Spy Luckyuro *** New Joyful Knight Killborero *** New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo ** Zetsumates *** Debo Hyogakki *** Debo Viruson *** Debo Nagareboshi ** Grunts *** Zorima/Giant Zorima *** Cambrima ** Debo Monsters D's Splinter Faction * Ashy * Lamunea Space War God Borudosu's Army * Space War God Borudosu * Neo-Grifforzer * Neo-Geildon * Enter * Escape * Golem Soldiers * Barmia Soldiers * Buglars Arsenal Mecha Episodes Main cast * Daigo Kiryu: * Ian Yorkland: * Nobuharu Udo: * Souji Rippukan: * Amy Yuuzuki: * Utsusemimaru: * Torin (Voice): * Chaos (Voice): * Candelilla (Voice and Human Form): * Dogold (Voice): * Aigallon (Voice): * Luckyuro (Voice): * Endolf (Voice): * New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo (Voice): * New Joyful Knight Killborero (Voice): * Deboth (Voice): * Narration, Kyoryuger Equipment Voice, Doctor Ulshade: Recurring allies *Dantetsu Kiryu: *Shiro Mifune: *Yuko Fukui: *Rika Fukui: *Genryu Rippukan: *Gentle: *Ramirez: *Tessai, Shinya Tsukouchi: *Yayoi Ulshade: Guest stars *Hiroshi Nakazato: *Mikoto Amano (Meeko): *Ferocious Knight D (Voice): *Reiko Tanba: * * Suit actors * Kyoryu Red: * Kyoryu Black: * Kyoryu Blue: * Kyoryu Green: * Kyoryu Pink: * Kyoryu Gold: * Torin, Kyoryu Cyan I: * Chaos, Kyoryuzin, Kyoryu Gray: * Kyoryu Violet I: * Kyoryu Violet II: * Pteraiden-Oh: * Gabutyra: * Candelilla: * Dogold: * Aigallon: * Luckyuro: Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi **Composition: Yusuke Mochida **Arrangement: Kousuke Yamashita, Yusuke Mochida **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude, Hideaki Takatori **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima **Artist: Hideaki Takatori ;Mecha theme *KYORYUZIN ** *Houkou! Bragigas ** Video Games *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho'' Notes *This is the first season without a Yellow Ranger since Dengeki Sentai Changeman. **This is also the first season that has a Gold Ranger without a Yellow Ranger teammate. **After the airing of the first episode producer Takahito Omori explained that the omission of a Yellow Ranger was due to the perception that kids would see a male Yellow Ranger as feminine.http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/02/kyoryuger-chief-producer-finally.html#.USf146U4uO4 *This series brings back two elements that were previously integral parts of Super Sentai but were omitted from recent series: **The first series since Magiranger to use subtitles when a new character or mecha is introduced. **The first series since Goseiger to use an eyecatch for the midpoint break. Gokaiger and Go-Busters instead had their logo appear in the corner of the screen prior to and just after commercial breaks. It also marks the return of personal weapons for each Member. *This is the first season since Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger to start off with four male Rangers and one female Ranger. **''Engine Sentai Go-Onger'' doesn't count since while it is technically considered a five-person team, it still started with three members. *This is the second season to have a male Ranger with a light blue suit; the first is Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. *This is the first Sentai series to have warriors based off Auxiliary Mecha, a concept introduced for Power Rangers Jungle Fury and the Bandai America toy line. **This was subtly referenced by having two of the Auxiliary Rangers being called "Spirit Rangers". *This series shares some similarities with Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: **Both teams' suits are designed with a yellow part crossing from the left shoulder to the right hip, while their visors are decorated with teeth. **Both teams gain their powers from grand mechanical animals (Power Animals and Zyudenryu). **Both teams use collectible items that link to the mecha (Gao Jewels and Zyudenchi). **Both teams inherit the conflict with the villains from centuries ago. **Both Red Rangers are the last one to join the main team. **Both main teams only have 1 female. **Both 6th Rangers are warriors from the past. ***They were also both used as hosts for mask-origined members of the villains. **Both series played feature songs (Hibiki no Shirabe and Dino Soul) in episode 29. Their full versions are played in latter episodes as well. **Both series featured a Silver Ranger able to sense attacks via sudden wind gusts. **The personal weapon of both Red Rangers is a par of fang-like gloves (Lion Fang and Gabutyra Fang). **Both Red Ranger's Super Weapons, which are in shape of and connected to a Red mecha, allow them to use multiple items of other Rangers at the same time (Falcon Summoner and Gabutyra De Carnival) when firing. **Kyoryuger's Team Weapon is a melee weapon, in contrast to the recent Sentai's Team Blasters, similar to Gaoranger's. **Both Sentai have a bird-themed sword (Eagle Sword and Feather Edge). **In both series, ones of the major monsters owns a blade which can also be used as a boomerang, a flute, and an item installer (Crescent Moon Blade and Flute Buster). **In both series, Ranger motorbikes are formed from sentient mechas (Wolf Roader and DeinoChaser). *The name "Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger" is a reversal of the name of an earlier season Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. *With an average rating of 3.9%, Kyoryuger has the worst viewing figures in the history of the Super Sentai franchise.http://www10.atwiki.jp/shichouseiko/pages/548.html **This continues the trend of declination numbers of average viewer's rate in Super Sentai series 4-years straight since Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. *The Korean dub is called Power Rangers Dino Force. * is set in Kyoryuger's continuity, and stars it's six main actors in different roles. *Many Ranger's relatives and friends are played by former Ranger's actors, include: **Souji Rippukan's father Genryu Rippukan is played by Jyunichi Haruta, the actor of GoggleBlack and DynaBlack. **Souji Rippukan's mother Reiko Tanba is played by Sayoko Hagiwara, DynaPink' actress. **Ian Yorkland's best friend Shiro Mifune is played by Kenji Ebisawa, Go-On Black' actor. **Nobuharu Udou's younger sister Yuko Fukui is played by Ayumi Kinoshita, DekaYellow's actress. **Tessai and his descendant, Shinya Tsukouchi are both played by Masayuki Deai, Bouken Silver's actor. See also Official websites *Kyoryuger at Toei.co.jp *Kyoryuger at Super-sentai.net *Kyoryuger at Tv-asahi.co.jp References Category:Sentai Season Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger